This invention relates in general to package and article carriers and more particularly, to a package for a bed section and a method of packaging a bed section.
Manufacturers often use common couriers to distribute their products. The common couriers generally publish guidelines to which the manufacturers must adhere when using the common courier. For example, United Parcel Service of America, Incorporated (UPS) of Atlanta, Ga., provides a formula for determining the maximum size parcel that UPS will transport or deliver. According to this formula, the sum of the length and girth of a parcel cannot exceed 130 inches. Federal Express Corporation of Memphis, Tenn., publishes a similar formula the sum of which cannot exceed 165 inches. These couriers service a large share of the market. The rates of these couriers are very competitive among other couriers, and their area of delivery is very broad. But, if the dimensions of the manufacture's parcel exceed the maximum specified by the formula, the manufacturer is excluded from benefiting from these couriers' competitive rates and area of distribution. The manufacturer may have to resort to using another courier whose rate may be less competitive and whose delivery area may be more limited. Moreover, alternative couriers may be less expedient in delivering parcels. Hence, if possible, it is to the manufacturer's benefit to construct his product in a manner such that the product does not exceed the maximum size permitted for delivery by a desired courier. This becomes a challenge for manufacturers of large articles, such as furniture.
Some furniture manufacturers employ drivers and possess a fleet of trucks for making scheduled deliveries to distributors and consumers. Labor and acquisition of trucks can be too costly for some manufacturing operations. For these manufacturers, product delivery can be contracted out to independent couriers. Various independent couriers likewise have guidelines, such as those imposed by UPS and Federal Express. As the manufacturer's parcel exceeds a greater number of courier guidelines, the manufacturer finds itself seeking a courier from a shrinking market, a market where the manufacturer will bare a greater cost for delivering its goods. For at least this reason, it would behoove the manufacturer to consider the delivery of its product in the course of manufacturing the product.
One factor to consider in producing a product is quite obviously size. It is impractical to produce some products in their entirety prior to delivery because some products are merely too large. Manufacturers recognize this and manufacture and ship goods in subcomponents. The subcomponents are assembled when they reach their destination. This can be a wise alternative for manufacturers who ship goods in their entirety. If it is possible for a manufacturer to ship its goods in subcomponents that may easily be assembled upon delivery, the manufacturer may avail itself to a greater selection of couriers. Hence, the manufacturer may be able to ship its goods directly to its distributors and consumers more expediently and at a lower cost. Some manufacturers may be able to structure products so as not to limit the use of any courier.
Manufacturers of articulating beds, for example, would benefit by structuring and dimensioning the beds in such a manner that the beds could be readily delivered by any courier. This could be accomplished by constructing a bed that could be assembled at its destination point. Articulating beds generally comprise a headboard or head end and a footboard or foot end, and a frame for supporting a sleep surface. The head and foot ends could be structured and dimensioned to be shipped as a single parcel. Moreover, the frame and the sleep surface could likewise be structured and dimensioned to be shipped in sections which could be assembled upon delivery. For example, the frame and sleep surface could be shipped together in two sections, principally a head section and a foot section, which could easily be assembled upon reaching a destination and still not exceed limitations on parcel dimensions imposed by couriers.